Summer Trailer
by conniejaneway
Summary: A series of one shots based on the #Jonnie scenes from the summer trailer
1. 1 The Glances

_**I'm not sure you could call these chapters one shots...I think they make sense together or as individual stories.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this first one...it's not my usual style...**_

 _ **Some chapters are quite short...**_

 _ **C.J x**_

There was a strained atmosphere between Connie and Jacob, there was no doubt about it. Anyone who happened to end up in the same room as them could feel the sexual tension.

Longing glances, small shy smiles and passing snippets of banter that left them both grinning on the inside followed by an uncomfortable silence. They had so much to talk about but neither willing to be the one to step up, neither willing to admit what they were both thinking...that they each missed the other.

The weeks after their separation drew on, a glance became a gaze that would follow the other around the E.D as they went about their work. The smiles they shared were no longer shy. Banter became more frequent leaving them grinning on the outside for all to see. No more uncomfortable pauses in conversation, things were becoming easier, friendly and for brief moments they could forget they'd ever parted ways.

With every passing day they became closer, the effort needed to stay apart was to great, they were drifting back together. There was no denying Connie and Jacob fit together...perfect for each other and nobody else.

It felt natural, it felt good to spend time together, to sit and talk over lunch about everything and nothing, hopes...fears...the past and present...the future.

To playfully tease each other...to flirt...it was all there...just like before.


	2. 2 The Flirting

Seeing Jacob leaving cubicles, Connie walked faster to catch up.

Walking along side him she playfully nudged his arm with hers. "Hey you." She said smiling.

"Hey." Answered Jacob slowing his pace.

"When's your break?" Asked Connie.

"In fifteen minutes, why?" Inquired Jacob holding open a door for the clinical lead.

"I have some paperwork to do in my office...fancy keeping me company?" Wondered Connie still smiling up at him.

"Errr...I don't know..." Said Jacob pretending to look unimpressed. "...I'm not sure I want to sit and watch you work."

"Okkaay." Said Connie contemplating another offer. "...how about I hold off on the paperwork."

Jacob stopped walking and made it clear that he was seriously thinking about the offer. "I don't know..." he said as he started walking. "...Ian and Jez have a basket ball..."

Connie knew he was teasing her. "I'll supply the coffee...final offer!" She told him in her no nonsense tone.

Jacob looked down smirking at her. "I'll tell the guys I can't make it...like I could ever refuse you anyway!"

Both grinning happily to themselves they continued down the corridor, without another word they parted ways.

"What?" Asked Connie as she noticed Charlie smiling at her.

"You and Jacob are back together." Stated Charlie. "It doesn't take a genius you know." Said Charlie.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but your not the genius you think you are." Said Connie.

"Lying never works." Charlie told her in his wisdom.

Walking away Charlie left a stunned clinical lead pondering his words and her actions.

Yes her and Jacob were getting along.

Yes they spent time together.

They flirted...sometimes brazenly so.

At work the only thing that was different from when they were together was the lack of stolen kisses.

Granted they didn't see each other outside of work...but she knew that wasn't through choice.

Breaking her chain of thought Connie looked at her watch picking up her files she went in search of coffee.


	3. 3 The Jump

"Your looking very smart in your suit." Teased Connie as her and Jacob strolled around the grounds of the hotel.

"Thanks..." Smiled Jacob glancing at her out the corner of his eye. "...still not forgiven you for dragging me to this thing." He told her playfully.

"It'll be fine...just talk about how wonderful it is to be a nurse in emergency medicine for five minutes and then you can enjoy the free food and drink..." Connie nudge his arm with hers and grinned up at him. "...and the great company."

"Well you saved yourself with the last one." Said Jacob still looking unimpressed. "I hate public speaking."

Jacob put his arm over Connie's shoulder and pulled her close. "How could I pass up the opportunity to spend time with you." Said Jacob, it wasn't a question but a statement. They were both enjoying their time together outside of the E.D.

Since they'd broken up the only time they'd spent alone was in Connie's office sharing their breaks. Even though they were separated they still enjoy each other's company...for now, that was enough.

"I think we should head back...it looks like rain." Stated Connie looking up at the sky.

"Just two more minutes..." suggested Jacob urging Connie to keep following the path along the river, it was too soon to call time on their little break from reality.

"Two minutes, then we go back." Agreed Connie enjoying the feel of having his arm around her.

Connie and Jacob were startled from their thoughts by the sound of sirens coming from behind them in the distance, a lot further up the river than were they had walked.

Looking at each other they silently communicated. "Lets see if we can help." They said.

Briskly walking back the way they came they rounded a corner, that's when they saw an ambulance and fire engine.

Jacob took off into a jog to get to the scene quicker.

By the time Connie arrived he was walking back towards her. "Theres a young lad that fell in the water...he's been drifting downstream for about twenty minutes...he'll be getting tried and cold by now...the rescue team are set up further that way ready to scoop him out..." explained Jacob pointing in the direction they were walking." "...the paramedics are concerned about hypothermia."

"Oh god." Said Connie moving to the edge to look over the cliff top.

"He's there." Said Jacob pointing. They both watch as the boy bobbed below the surface of the fast moving water.

"Oh god." Said Connie again. "Hes not going to make it that far."

Connie frowned as Jacob took off his suit jacket and passed it to her. "What are you doing?!" She asked worried.

"You said yourself he's not going to make it that far...here hold this." He said passing Connie his jacket.

"Jacob!...don't you dare." Panicked Connie.

"Its fine...I swim rivers all the time..." smirked Jacob feeling brave.

"That's not just a river! That's borderline rapids!...and I bet you've never jump from a cliff to get in either!..." reasoned Connie.

Jacob moved back from the edge ready to take a running jump. "I swear to god Jacob! Don't you dare!" Shouted Connie out of desperation as he set of running and leaping as far as he could.

"JACOB!" Scream Connie.

She watched with baited breath as Jacob came float up from the murky water, swimming as fast as he could to the boy and holding on to him, keeping him above the water.

The rain began to fall but Connie didn't care, her eyes never moved away from Jacob, watching intently at his progress.

She breathed a sigh of relief when rescuers pulled the pair onto the bank and wrap them in blankets.

Jacob slowly made his way back to Connie. "Are you ok?" She asked rushing towards him.

"I'm fine, just damp." He smirked, dropping the blanket he'd been given and stripped of his wet shirt and tie. "What?" He asked noticing Connie's glare.

"You're reckless...you know that?...what if that water wasn't as deep as it looked?" Said Connie looking unimpressed.

"Whatever..." Said Jacob dismissing her worries. "Everything worked out ok, I'm fine and so is the boy."

Connie continued to glare at him feeling her anger bubbling up inside at his blatant disregard for his own safety and his lack of consideration for her feelings, she hit boiling point when she heard Jacob chuckle.

"Your a complete idiot sometimes!...and don't think this has got you out of the conference...I'm going to get changed." She said throwing his jacket at him. "You've got an hour."

Jacob stood there in shock. "What the hell!" He chuntered to himself, his own anger rising as he watched Connie storm off back to the hotel.


	4. 4 The Conference

So here it goes...five minutes of talking about being a nurse. Normally he could do this without batting an eyelid...but today was different...today he had to stand in front of a room full of stuffed shirts.

Jacob climbed up to the podium and gazed around the room. That's when he saw her...the most beautiful woman he had ever clapped eyes on...she also happened to be the most frustrating too.

It had been an hour since he'd last seen Connie by the banks of the river, since she had grilled him for risking his life diving into the water to save a young boy and it hadn't gone down very well. Connie was angry with him.

Jacob gave a half hearted attempt to tell the room about the job he loved so much, but no matter what he said he could quite paint the picture.

He let out a sigh as once again his gaze landed on Connie's. "Its the worst job in the world!" Jacob stated to the room which earnt him a few disapproving murmurs and a scowl from Connie. Ignoring the reactions he'd got Jacob scanned the room and kept talking.

"It also happens to be the best job in the world...no two days are the same...some days you can leave a shift hours late and walk out feeling ten feet tall...others feeling like your circling the gutter...and then there's all the days in between...the days where you never stop...the days where a ten minute break is a luxury..." Jacob paused for a moment to look back at Connie, his eyes boaring into hers.

"...and then there are the days that start off so unremarkable...till you meet a patient...an ordinary person that can shape the rest of your life and they have no idea...no idea that their actions...their views...have brought people together."

Connie gave Jacob the faintest of smiles to let him know that she too remembered Flo.

"I'm thankful everyday that I was persuaded to take the job working in the E.D, my life has changed for the better because of the people in it." Finished Jacob stepping down from the podium to a round of applause.

He didn't stop to soak in the praise, Jacob walked straight out and back to his room.

After listening to a few more speeches Connie had heard enough. Knocking on Jacob's door she waited patiently for him to answer.

"What?" Said Jacob violently pulling open the door.

"I...erm..." struggled Connie not knowing what to say now she was here. "Can I come in?"

Without a word Jacob stepped back holding open the door.

"What do you want Connie?...come to give me another lecture about being reckless!" Bit Jacob.

"No." Said Connie shaking her head. "I wanted to say...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have had a go at you...and to say thank you...for that great talk you just gave." She gave him a small smile.

Jacob moved to stand in front of her. "No problem." He told her simply.

Connie stepped closer, bringing her hands up to rest on his cheeks. "I was scared...when I realised you were going to jump into the water...I got scared...I don't want to ever lose you." She confessed. "I was angry at you for putting me through that...for not even realising how scared I was."

Jacob lifted his hands to mimic Connie's, resting his hand on her cheeks he guided her lips to his in a gentle exploring kiss.

That was the moment...the moment they both realised that just being in each other's company was no longer enough...they needed to be together...forever and always.


	5. 5 The Hiding

Connie had just finished pulling on her trainers, a run to work was just what she needed today. It had been a couple of weeks since her and Jacob had given into their feelings for one another and finding time to spend together was becoming frustrating.

Keeping the secret from Grace was even worse...knowing that if she found out about her and Jacob it would ruin their precarious mother/daughter relationship for good.

The hope was that one day Grace would see that she had changed, that even though she loved her job it was no longer the driving force behind her, kept her going.

Connie wanted to be a good mother, to be part of a family and have a life outside of work. She wanted to be happy, to spend time doing everyday things...things that could quite easily be taken for granted. A day at the beach, a walk in the park, playing in the garden, curling up on the sofa to watch a film, sat at the table talking over a meal, to lay in on a Sunday, to laugh and be carefree...and she wanted to do it all with Grace and Jacob.

A knock at the door broke her train of thought.

Pulling open the door Connie began to panic. "What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"I wanted to see you." Said Jacob innocently.

Taking Jacob's hand Connie pulled him inside and through to the living room. "Jacob you can't do this...if Grace see you-" "Let me talk to her." He suggested hopefully. "Where is she?"

"Next door...please Jacob...not now...I'm just heading to work, can we talk about it later." Begged Connie.

"Have you even tried to broach the subject with her?" Asked Jacob gently not wanting to start an argument.

"No..." sighed Connie. "...I don't want to lose her Jacob...I don't want to lose either of you." She told him honestly.

"I know." Said Jacob understanding what she was saying. "Let me talk to her, please...whatever I say I'll keep you out of it...I'll play it like you know nothing about it...you'll be covered."

"Feeling confident you can charm her?" Asked Connie with a smirk.

"My charms worked on Mrs Beauchamp...there's nothing that makes me think they won't work on Miss Beauchamp too!" Teased Jacob leaning in for a kiss.

Hearing a movement by the door Connie quickly pulled back from Jacob. Her heart sank, Grace stood there glaring at the couple.

Connie was devastated, she had no defence, no words to reason with her strong minded daughter.

"Grace..." Tried Connie but had nothing else to add. Instead she stood there and waited for the explosion of anger from Grace as she reiterated her demands...but none came...Grace just walked away.

Connie sank down onto the sofa with her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry." Said Jacob with a sigh. "Let me go after her...Let me at least try and fix this."

Receiving a small nod Jacob took off after Grace.

"GRACE!" Shouted Jacob jogging to catch up to her. "Grace...just wait please!"

"Why should I!" She shouted back.

"Where are you going?" Asked Jacob wondering what her plan was.

"Away from you two...I can't believe she lied to me! After everything!" Said Grace over her shoulder.

Following her into the park Jacob walked along side. "Grace...please...Let me explain...Can we sit and talk?"

Grace flopped down on the next bench. "She promised me that the two of you had broken up...She promised!" She exclaimed.

"That's because we did break up...your mum did exactly what you wanted." Insisted Jacob.

"But..." prompted Grace.

"But...we have strong feelings for each other...two weeks ago it became to much to stay apart..." Said Jacob.

"Does that mean mum loves you more than she loves me?" Asked Grace.

"No!" Exclaimed Jacob. "No way...that would never happen Grace, your her daughter...the love she has for you can't compare with how much she loves anyone or anything else...Can I ask why your so dead set against me and your mum being together?" He asked.

"Mum spends so much time at the hospital or doing paperwork, how is she suppose to fit work, me and you in...She can't do it...I just wanted for once for her to put me first..." Said Grace as she started to cry.

Jacob put his arm round her in comfort. "So it's not because you don't like me?" Asked Jacob.

"No...I think your cool." Said Grace through her tears.

"Ok...so let me tell you something now..." Said Jacob. "...these last two weeks has your mum done anything differently...different from when we weren't together? Has she spent any less time with you?"

He could see Grace thinking about what he'd just asked. "No...not really...She spent the whole day with me yesterday, it was my sports day." Smiled Grace.

"I know she told me all about it...I wish I could have been there, it sounded like fun." Jacob smiled back. "I've no intention of coming between you and your mum Grace...I want to be your friend...I'd like for the three of us to spend some time together. Maybe go out for the day...to the beach or wherever you'd like to go...maybe if we put our heads together we can talk your mum into a proper holiday." He said trying to tempt her.

"I don't think mum will ever agree on a holiday." Said Grace shaking her head.

"Well she's never come up against me and you before." Said Jacob with a wink. "Grace...I love your mum very much...and I love you to...please let me be there for the both of you...I can promise you, you'll always be your mum's priority...I won't let it be any other way...all this is breaking your mum's heart."

Grace leaned on Jacob's chest. "You make her happy." Stated Grace. "I could see the difference when I came back from New York...you have to make me another promise..." Said Grace looking up at him.

"Anything firecracker." He agreed.

"Will you promise to not hurt her?" She asked quietly.

"That's a very easy promise to make Grace..." Jacob told her sincerely. "...I'll spend my life trying to keep the smile on your mum's face." He said and then added. "And yours too...shall we go find your mum?"

"Yes please." Said Grace wiping the tears from her face.


	6. 6 The Dance

Connie sat behind her desk buried in paperwork, she had purposely kept herself busy to occupy her thoughts.

Last week she had received some terrifying news. News that was only just beginning to sink in, she was slowly processing it and coming to terms with it.

Jacob on the other hand still had no idea. Looking at her watch Connie sighed, Jacob was due in any minute to start his shift and she still had no clue how to tell him or how he would react.

Hearing a knock on the door Connie looked up to see Jacob wonder in. "Hey sweet cheeks." He smiled happily at her.

"Hey muscles." Said Connie looking less happy.

"You ok?" Asked Jacob a little concerned.

"I'm fine...I've just got a few things on my mind." Explained Connie.

"Well I think I know what's bothering you." Exclaimed Jacob looking pleased with himself.

Connie's eyes went wide, how could he possibly know.

"Your psychic now?" Asked Connie Slightly worried.

"You've not been able to track down the idiot that's parked in your space yet, have you?" He smirked.

"What?" Asked Connie confused.

"The black Mercedes...parked in your spot." Jacob explained.

Connie smiled up at him before standing and moved to lean on the front of her desk. "Staff Nurse Masters I don't appreciate you calling me an idiot!" She said folding her arms across her chest.

"No...I wasn't calling you an idiot...I was calling the person in who took their life into their own hands when they decided to pull into a space clearly signposted for the Clinical Lead." Explained Jacob quickly not wanting to upset her.

"Jacob...I'm the idiot...that's my car." Said Connie her smile widening.

"Ye, right...you expect to to believe you got rid of your pride and joy?" Laughed Jacob thinking Connie was messing with him.

"I'm serious..." Connie moved from the space where she was leaning and went back around the desk, pulling out something from her bottom draw and handing it to Jacob.

"Your number plates!" Exclaimed Jacob in shock.

"Believe me now?...they'll eventually go on the new car...I'm just waiting for some paperwork to come though." She told him.

"When did all this happen?...you loved that car!" Said Jacob.

"I went into the dealer last week and then made the exchange this morning...and yes, I did love it...but it wasn't very practical...the three of us didn't fit in it..." Said Connie referring to the fact that if herself, Jacob and Grace wanted to go out they would always have to use Jacob's car. "...it's not fair on you to having to keep driving us everywhere."

"I told you I'd put you on my insurance." Said Jacob shaking his head.

"I don't know what he big deal is...the new cars very nice to..." chuckled Connie. "...it's not like I swapped my Mercedes for a skip!...it's another newer Mercedes, just with four doors!"

"Its not a sports model that you like." Grinned Jacob knowing her all to well.

Connie took a deep breath, she needed to tell him her news. Taking the number plates from his hands and dropping them on the desk she looked nervously up at him then said.

"You can't fit a car seat in a sports car Jacob."

Jacob frowned. "A car seat...why would you need a car seat!?"

Connie waited patiently for what she had said to sink in. Ever so slowly she watched as Jacob's eyebrows raise up and a grin appear on his face.

"Your...?" He tried to ask.

Connie gave him a small nod. "Yes."

"How far?" Jacob asked in amazement.

"Its still early days...about 8 weeks...I'm presuming that conference we attended was a little more productive than we thought." Smiled Connie realizing Jacob was pleased with the bomb shell she'd just dropped.

Taking hold of her, Jacob spun Connie around as they both grinned happily at each other.


End file.
